


Surprise!

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [47]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more realistic exploration of a popular fantasy scenario. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Janeway was not prepared for the sight that greeted her as she exhaustedly entered her quarters.

What appeared to be her first officer, sans clothing of any kind, lay sprawled sideways on her couch, elbow bent and head perched atop his hand.

"Q?" she queried angrily. "Show yourself."

The couch man's face fell, and for a moment she thought he might cry.

"Chakotay?" she whispered incredulously, blinking furiously.

He nodded and smiled, highlighting his dimples.

At that moment she realized: while most of him was clearly 'at ease,' at least one body part was currently standing 'at attention.'

She gasped, running into her bedroom and returning with a large comforter, which she hastily threw on top of him, then gently tucked around his shoulders.

"What's happened to you?" she asked, squatting, hand on the cushion. "Are you all right?"

He sat up and looked her in the eye. "I just wanted to surprise you."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm surprised all right. Let's get you to the Doctor."

Without allowing him to explain further, she tapped her communicator. "Janeway to Sickbay. Medical emergency. Something's happened to the commander. He's in my quarters; lock onto his biosignature and beam him over."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Facebook post asking what Janeway should get for Christmas. "Naked Chakotay" was a popular choice, so I decided to explore what might *actually* happen in that scenario. Also, for those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Coping," it is currently with my beta and will likely be the conclusion of the work. This is my diversion while I wait. Stay tuned!


End file.
